


A Taste

by ishiphappydean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiphappydean/pseuds/ishiphappydean
Summary: Castiel wants to shatter at the alter of winchester (dean).
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I wrote on my blog and thought to post here.

Dean drinks. He drinks as a habit. He drinks to forget. He drinks to drown out the guilt and sorrow. He also drinks in good company. He drinks in happiness. He drinks to satisfaction. Of a battle well fought. Of a burger well made. Dean drinks for all reasons. Cas notices this. He see all. Everything about Dean is captivating. Everything that Dean does piques his curiosity, not just of humanity and the practices with which he sees the Winchesters engage in. But everything about Dean piques his curiosity about Dean himself. The more he sees, the more he wants to know. Dean drinks for all reasons. Castiel wishes he could immerse himself completely into Dean’s life, into his mind, to know more than just how Dean’s soul feels like. Cas wants to know the very core of Dean’s consciousness. But for now, all he dares is a sip. All he dares to do, is to put his lips where Dean’s have been, on the bottle he barely finished before going to bed that night. Cas puts his lips, covering the ghost of Dean’s breath, and tastes the very nectar that fuels Dean’s life. The very taste that which Dean uses as a crutch to live another day. To fight another day. Cas tastes, and feels that much closer to Dean Winchester. He too lives another day, to fight, but also, to love.

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this post](https://autisticandroids.tumblr.com/post/638679601346953216/cas-is-unhinged-he-will-see-dean-eat-big-bites)
> 
> [tumblr post](https://ishipdeanwithhappiness.tumblr.com/post/638700890866548736/dean-drinks-he-drinks-as-a-habit-he-drinks-to)


End file.
